


conceal, don't feel.

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Rated T for swearing, parental abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: don't let them know.well now they know.
Relationships: André Bourgeois & Chloé Bourgeois, Audrey Bourgeois & Chloé Bourgeois
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	conceal, don't feel.

Chloé slammed the door.

Another Christmas without her mother around. She doesn't know why she expects otherwise! 

She was here in Paris with Daddy and her mother was off at who-knows-what party or show over at New York. 

Unloved. _Unwanted_. 

Audrey Bourgeois really knew how to make you feel small even when she wasn't physically there. (Doubly so if she was there.) 

She knew Daddy would give her whatever she asked for. But Daddy couldn't give her the one thing she wanted, no matter how much he tried. (And by God did he try.) ((Not enough.)) 

She angrily swipes underneath her left eye for the tear she feels falling. 

_'Breathe, Chloé.'_

She was above this. 

She's used to this. She's used to this. She's used to the disappointment. She's used to the anger that follows. 

(The despair in your heart that you feel when you realize you are not your mother's priority, never have been.)

It took Dupain-Cheng to make her mother talk to her. Her mother had had to be told off by a girl so many years younger than she was just to spend time with her own daughter.

_'Who does that?!'_

Did she matter so little to her mother? What was Audrey's reason for giving birth to her if she's never felt the love and affection that children her age experienced?

What the hell was she supposed to do with herself?!

Daddy's busy. Daddy's always busy. But he gives her gifts to compensate. He gives her whatever she wants as compensation for being an absentee father. He does it even when she knows she's being utterly ridiculous. 

Audrey doesn't even do that.

(For fuck's sake her mother can't even get her name right.)

More tears fall from her eyes.

Wipe.

Wipe.

Wipe.

Sniffle.

She hates feeling like this.

She wants to get angry. She doesn't want this sadness. She wants to be mad. She wants to be furious. 

Let her be furious.

Let everyone experience what it's like. 

If she can't have her parents around, no one can. 

* * *

_"Hello, Loveless. It is I, Papillon. You feel abandoned during this sacred time for family. You just want to feel your parents' love, but you never have. You want everyone to feel your grief of not being loved by their parents, is that right? I will give you that power. In return, all I ask is for you to give me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous. Can you do this for me, my queen?"_

"Yes, Papillon."

The world dissolves into purple. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have like another ver. of this fic where ladybug saves chlo from getting akumatized but uhhhhh it doesn't Feel well for me.... kinda sucks tbh.... so like i guess Chloé suffers again.
> 
> (IM SORRY I ACTUALLY REALLY LOVE CHLOÉ)


End file.
